Truth or dare
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Oliver and Lily finally get together. Rated T just in case. My 1st ff so please go easy on me.


I know it's kinda short but its my 1st fan fic so plz go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana or the song.

Lilly's POV

"Lilly!" Miley yelled.  
"What?" I answered alittle annoyed.  
"Come on tell him already! I'm so sick of having to watch you guys flirt and then comfort you when he gets another girlfriend"  
"Miley, I can't! I don't want to ruin our friendship, I told you that!" I said getting kinda mad.  
"Lilly, you won't ruin your friendship, you'll make it better! Then you guys can finally be together!" She said happily.  
"No Miley. He doesn't like me like that so get over it and stop trying to make it happen!" I yelled walking off. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything I just just annoyed. I wanted to convince her that Oliver and I will only be friends because he doesn't like me the way I like him. I think I got my point acrossed to her, me, maybe not so much.

Miley's POV

Lilly just wont admit it! UGH It makes me really mad because I know that her and Oliver love each other and belong together. Well she thinks I'm going to stop trying to get them together. Oh she is soo wrong! I have so have a plan.

Two days later

Walking back from school on a Friday:

"Hey, you guys want to come to my house tonight for a sleep over?" I asked, starting my plan.  
"Sure." Lilly answered. Yes one down Oliver to go.  
"Okay, what time?" YESS This is sooo going to workd. Oh wait he asked me a question.  
"Um around like 8"  
"Sure"  
"See you then!" I said walking into my house. ALRIGHT! I so hope this works those to totally belong together but are both just to blind to see it! Well I'm gonna change that!

8:00

ding dong

"Hey guys, come in jackson and my dad aren't gonna be home tonight so we have the house to ourselves." "Cool" Oliver said rushing to the chips and snacks shoving everything possible in his mouth. I really wonder why Lilly likes him sometimes.  
"Ew, your such a pig! Give my those!" Lilly said snatching away the smacks. I knew yelling at Oliver was what she considered flirting.  
"Aw you never let me have anything!" He said being to pout. Also his way of flirting. I mentally rolled my eyes and gagged.  
"Okay, okay you two what do you want to do first?" I asked causally trying not to be to ovious about my plan.  
"How about we watch a movie?" Lilly asked. Well not exactly my plan but I'll work up to that.  
"Okay." I sadi putting a movie in and playing it.

After the movie:

Lilly's POV

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Miley asked. I was kinda afraid at first because I figured if I said truth she'd make me tell Oliver I like him. If I picked dare I'd have to kiss him or something but I knew I couldn't make up an excuse not to play because I'm the worst lier ever so I gave in.  
"I guess." I said.  
"Okay." Oliver agreed "But I wanna go first!" I said quickly.  
"Okay, go ahead." Miley sighed.  
I smiled. "Okay Miley, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"I Am Not Afraid! DARE baby!" She said, more like yelled. I laughed! Well I didn't really know what to do so I just picked something stupid.  
"Okay, I dare you to prank called Jake Ryan since he doesn't have caller ID!" I said "Haha okay! I never back down from a dare!" She said.

Ring ring

"Hello?" Jake asked.  
"Hello I'd like to order 3 large chesse pizzas." She said in a really low voice trying not to laugh.  
"I think you have the wrong number!" He said completly clueless.  
"Oh and one with ancovies(spelling?)" She said.  
"What? No this isn't a pizza place its jake ryan"  
"Yeah and I'm the Easter bunny! So see ya in about a half an hour with my pizzas, thank you"  
"Wait! NO! THIS ISN'T A PIZZA PLACE"  
She hung up and we all laughed for like 10 mintues.  
"Haha okay my turn." Miley said calming down. Oh crap here it comes "Okay." I said nervously.  
"Lilly, truth or dare." Ugh I don't know! "Dare I guess." I said unsure.

Miley's POV

Yessss exactly what I wanted! I smiled evily.  
"Okay, I dare you to play and sing that new song you wrote."

Lilly's POV(sorry for switching so much)

Crap, I didn't even think about that!  
"You wrote another song?" Oliver asked.  
"Yeah." I said alittle nervous.  
Miley handed me a guitar and I began to play and sing.

(okay i know that this is hannahs song but remember its fiction)

Uh oh There you go again Talkin' cinetmatic Yeah you!  
Your charming You got everybody starstruck I know, how you always seem to go For the obivous, instead of me But ge a ticket and you'll see

Chorus:  
If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play the happy song (yeah)

yeah,yeah When you call me I can hear it in you voice Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her La,La I'll be actin' through my tears Guess you'll never know That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in Corus:  
If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with [If We Were A Movie lyrics on the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black show the names Play the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist Some kind of hero in disguise And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss Like somethin' more than in my mind I see it Could be amazing(could be amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play the happy song

(Chorus)

If we were a movie You'd be the right guy And I'd be the best friend That you'd fall in love with In the end We'd be laughin Watchin the sunset Fade to black Show the names Play that happy song

Miley started clapping and cheering and Oliver just stared at me.  
"You okay oliver?" Miley asked.  
"Um ye...yeah I'm fine."

Oliver's POV

CRAP CRAP DANG IT!!!!! Lilly just sang the most amazing song I've EVER heard about SOME GUY! I was hoping to tell her tonight! I can't believe I missed my chance! She like someone else and wrote him a freakin song! I can't believe this I wanna cry.I know I'm a guy and all but I don't care I feel like my heart was just ripped out and stomped on!

Lilly's POVs

"Ok Oliver truth or dare?" I asked pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"Umm...truth?" He said.  
"Alright um...Why did you dump becca weller?" I asked. It was something I wanted to know since it happen.  
"Oh because..I...I..kinda...um...fellinlovewithsomeoneelse." He answered quickly and nervously.  
"What?" Miley and I asked.  
"I...kinda...fell in love with some one else." CRAP He loves someone else. I wonder who?  
"Ok my turn again!" Miley said. Great. I inwardly rolled my eyes.  
"Oliver!" Yesss "But I just went!" He argued.  
"SO! Now truth or dare?" Miley said.  
"Ugh fine truth again"  
"Chicken!" Miley and I yelled.  
"Shut up and asked!" He said.

Miley's POV

Yes my plan is working PERFECTLY so far now I just have to get them to confess!  
"Ok my question is...Who did you fall in love with to make to break up with becca?" I asked Oliver looked really nervous so I knew it was Lilly. I saw Lilly smile alittle and I knew she wanted to know also.  
"Ugh do I have to answer that?" Oliver asked.  
"YESS!" Lilly and I yelled.  
"Ok ok jeez ...its umm...Li..Miley" He said quietly. Oh crap "WHAT??!!!!!" Lilly and I yelled. I looked at lilly and she looked like someone just stabbed her.  
"I..I'll be right back." Lilly said and ran out of my house cryinging. I felt so bad. Why are guys so stupid!  
"Why the heck did you do that??!!" I yelled at oliver throwing a pillow at him.  
"What?" He asked complely clueless.  
"YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT WHY DID YOU LIE? NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT THAT DOOR AND GO AFTER LILLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.  
"OK JEEZ!!!!" He said running out of the door.

Oliver's POV

I walked a while and found Lilly sitting on a swing at the park and she looked like she was crying. I didn't understand why did she care?  
"Lilly?" I asked quietly walking over and sitting next to her.  
"Just leave oliver. I don't feel like talking." Ouch that hurt.  
"Come on were best friends we tell each other everything, whats wrong?" I asked.  
"It's nothing"  
"Lilly, I know you better than that somethings wrong, now what is it?" I asked practically begging for her to tell me.  
"OLIVER NOTHING WRONG NOW WHY DONT YOU GO BE WITH MILEY SINCE YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH!!" She screamed at me with new tears rolling down her cheecks. I was getting mad not at her but at me for lieing. "LILLY STOP THAT I KNOW SOMETHINGS WRONG AND I DONT LOVE MILEY OKAY"  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU BROKE UP WITH BECCA FOR HER"  
"Well I lied." I said calming down.  
"What? Why"  
"Because of your song"  
"Wait, what, I'm soo confused what does my song have to do with anything"  
"I didn't want you knowing the truth because I knew you liked someone else from your song." I said. I knew it was now or never.  
"So who exactly was your song about?" I asked.  
"I'll tell you but no until you tell me who you fell in love with"  
"Ok lets say it at the same time." I suggested.  
"Alright, the count of 3, 1...2...3"  
"You!" We both said at the same time. OMG did she really just say me???!!!! I think I'm going to have a heartattack!  
"Yo...you love me?" She asked.  
I tooked her hands. "Yes, did you really write that song for me?" I asked still in shock.  
"Yes." She said. AHHHHHHHHHH I can't believe this is happening!!!

Lilly's POV

OMG OMG HE LOVES ME TOO!  
He started moving closer to me.  
"I love you Lilly, I always have and always will." AHHHHHHH "I..I love you too Oliver." I said.

End POV With that Oliver pulled Lilly into the most passionate kiss he could. They both smiled as they pulled away and knew they'd be together forever and kissed again.

Miley's POV

I watched them from a far kissing and squeled happily. "Just making the world a better place for LO-VE" I smiled to myself and walked back to my house.

The end Thanks for reading 3 Kelly 


End file.
